The King of Games meets the King of HorrorChucky
by MegaRob64
Summary: *REMAKE IN PROGRESS! COMING SOON!* Bakura Ryou goes along with Yugi's grandfather to America for a little trip. Though once he returns, he doesn't exactly bring along a 'nice' souvenier, which is in the form of Chucky the Killer Doll...
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! This is my first REAL fanfic that I've written, so bear with me if anything looks out of place please! :)  
  
Yeah, I know its probably never been done before, a Chucky/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. But actually, the idea behind it came from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga(japanese word for comic books for those who don't know). The villains in it were so threatening and ruthless, and they were willing to kill anybody who got in their way. It was a genious move to make them so mean; you'd end up wishing that Yami Yugi would end up beating them to a pulp!  
  
And since Chucky, the evil doll from the Child's Play horror movie series, is VERY evil himself, it seemed like a neat idea to somehow fit him into the Yu-Gi-Oh! world while making it all make sense and possible to those who've seen the Child's Play movies, or the Bride of Chucky film.  
  
So I bet you're wondering what this whole fanfic is all about. Well, to give you a brief summary without spoiling anything:  
  
In order to retrieve Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, Yami Bakura uses an ancient evil ritual to bring forth Chucky, the evil doll, back to life so he can take Yugi's puzzle and maybe even eliminate him for good.  
  
Oh yes, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! timeline, this takes place a bit after Duelist Kingdom and a while before Battle City.  
  
In the Child's Play timeline, this takes place after Child's Play 3, before that Bride of Chucky movie.  
  
And I'm also going to be using most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters' original japanese names, so if you've only seen the Kids WB version....  
  
Joey = Jounochi  
  
Tristan = Honda  
  
Tea = Anzu  
  
Solomon = Sugoroku  
  
And one more thing, I'd give this a PG-13 rating. There's some bad language, some innuendoish jokes, and most of all, alot of violence. Seems pretty different from the Kids WB version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, but the original version is probably a bit worse if you ask me. Plus, the Child's Play movies are rated R for crying out loud! I'll try to make this no longer than 10 chapters, maybe it'll be 7. Well, happy reading! Don't be too scared! Lol...  
  
-Rob 


	2. Chapter 1: Hello, my name is Chucky! Do ...

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 1: "Hello, my name is Chucky! Do you want to play with me?"  
  
Sugoroku(Solomon) Moto had gone to America to contribute some artifacts to the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles in California. Bakura Ryou joined Yugi's grandfather too, but not to help him as he previously lied; he came for OTHER reasons...  
  
"Aren't you going to come in, Bakura? The museum is heated, you know." Sugoroku asked while scratching his beard. Bakura smiled and exclaimed, "Oh that's quite alright, sir! I think I'll just stay outside a bit longer. I don't mind the chill of the night; I used to stay outside and stargaze every now and then when I was younger, so I'm used to it." Sugoroku just chuckled and proceeded up the stairway into the museum with a box of artifacts in hand. "Well you have helped out quite a bit today with the unloading, so I thank you for that. You're such a well mannered boy, just like my grandson, ho ho..."  
  
As he heard the museum's front doors shut, Bakura smirked evilly as his white hair became alot more pointed. {You are such a fool, old man! Once I retrieve what I'm searching for, I'll be far more powerful than your grandson could EVER be! Heh heh heh...) He thought to himself, laughing.. {The old fool actually thinks I came here to help him, when in reality I just came here to possibly find a Millenium Item! Once I have all 7, I shall become the most powerful being ever! Now... if I was a Millenium Item in America, where would I be hiding? Hmm?} Bakura started to take a walk down the almost barren streets of L.A. {Luckily it's half past midnight; there will be few who will be able to stand in my way...}He pondered to himself as he stepped over a bunch of old newspapers and garbage. {Don't they get people to clean these streets? Or is every American city this dirty?} About an hour passed since he started his trek from the museum. Bakura growled to himself and sat down on the steeple of an old cathedral. {Damn! There hasn't been a single sign of anything so far! Maybe this country is as useless as I thought... And to think that Yugi and his foolish friends wanted to accompany me here! Pheh...} Just then, a strange wind blew past Bakura, causing a heap of torn newspapers and McDonalds wrappers to crash into Bakura's jeans. {What's this? Something's strange abouthis wind... It isn't, normal...} Bakura's attention was grabbed again as he could slightly hear something in the air... like someone's voice... [.....charles lee ray....] {What? It sounds like someone said something... but I don't see anybody around here!} [....charles lee ray...] {There it is again!} Bakura then proceeded to follow the mysterious voice down the sidewalk. [.....charles lee ray..] He then turned down another street and noticed that the voice started to get louder... [...Charles Lee Ray...] Bakura started to increase his pace as his walking turned into a slow jog. [...Charles Lee Ray...] {Who... or WHAT the hell is calling me!} He then stopped at the front of a dark gloomy alley and peered into the darkness. {Well, whatever it is, it's coming from in there...} Bakura started to sweat, but he wasn't about to fear something he hasn't even seen yet! He then made a mad dash into the alley, past the twists and turns of the creepy old place. [...CHARLES LEE RAY....] Bakura was starting to lose it when he made one last turn to face.............  
  
... the end of the alley. He stared in disbelief as he saw another street, and a police impound on the other side. {Well well, it looks like our little friend must be held up inside that police impound somewhere, heh...} Bakura smirked as his Millenium Ring began to glow BLACK, pointing towards the impound. {Now this is new... we'll just have to see what they've got locked up in there.} He walked up the white marble steps and through the police impound's foreboding doors. Inside there was just a desk, a security guard sipping some coffee, and an annoying clock that kept on ticking. Loudly.  
  
"Can I help you young man?" Said the guard while wiping some coffee off his mustache. Bakura in his normal form smiled and inquired, "Yes, sir. Umm, is it true that you have something locked up in here?" The guard raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you want to know? Just what do you want from this place?" Bakura just smiled and replied, "Oh nothing, sir. I was just wondering why the police would keep secrets from the general public. You see, I'm doing a school report on conspiracies and..." The guard just got up and and shooed him away, "Listen kid, just leave already. I don't want any trouble from you foreigner-type people, now leave me alone, I'm getting ready for dinner." Bakura watched the guard walk off into what looked like a cafeteria. Bakura, in his evil Yami form, pretended to leave by pusing the door open, but he stayed inside. He then snuck past the cafeteria door, unseen by the guard, and proceeded through the white corridor. {What feeble security; I wonder if all the guards in this control are this stupid!} He thought as he just waltzed into the room his Ring pointed to. Inside was just a vault embedded into the wall. {For a normal being, this code would take forever to crack, but thanks to my Millenium Ring, deciphering combinations is Child's Play!(pun intended)}  
  
His Ring pointed to the numbers on the lock which he had to turn, and eventually, the vault opened to reveal... A creepy looking doll with red hair, and half of it's face was torn off. {What the hell is this?! Some kind of sick joke?! I went through all this trouble... for this?!?!} The Millenium Ring shot a beam of dark energy at the broken doll, when Bakura suddenly turned around and saw a gun aiming at him from the doorway. The guard stepped into the light to reveal himself. "Alright, you stupid kid. You've been snooping around in all the wrong places! Well, this was the last time you ever... Oh sh*t... the doll... its... its..." The guard stammered as he stared at the doll, which was standing by Bakura with a knife in its' hand, and a grin on his FIXED face. The doll started to move its mouth, "Hello, my name's Chucky! Do you want to play with me?" The doll started to chuckle... Bakura stared at it in disbelief and shock, "Wh...what are you?!" The guard gulped and prepared to fire his gun at the doll as he said, "That THING is a demon! We had it locked up for a reason, kid! And now look at what you've done!! It's free again!!! Now move out of the way! I'm gonna send this thing back where it came from!!!" The guard squeezed the trigger and fired, but left a hole in the ground where the doll stood. The doll had dodged the shot! The doll started to talk again, but this time in a much deeper, unfriendly voice. "Didn't you hear me already?! I'm not a thing! I'm Chucky! And I want to be your friend!" The doll cackled as he lunged at the guard with his knife in hand, leaving Bakura to stand on the sidelines watching in disbelief.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
So? How did you like it? Creepy enough? Lol... Well, I've got the main part of the story already written down, so I've planned everything already. Any suggestions though? R/R please, I guess... lol (Thats like gonna be the last time I say that, lol) ;)  
  
On part 2, just WHO will survive? And will Bakura figure out what's going on and just WHY this creepy doll is alive? Find out next time, mwuahha ha ha ha ha ha ha... 


	3. Chapter 2: He walks! He stalks!

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 2: He walks! He stalks!  
  
Yami Bakura was sweating; this was the second time in a while that anything has been able to cause him to sweat. Not since little Yugi almost sent him to oblivion in the Duelist Kingdom. But no, this was different... VERY different... {This is absurd! How can this child's plaything be... alive?!} He thought to himself as he watched the doll prepare to attack the guard. The guard gulped and tried his best to actually land a shot on the doll, but he couldn't concentrate; his hands shook like an earthquake was occuring... *BLAM!*... He had missed again! And the grinning doll didn't even move an inch this time! The doll started to chuckle again, "Heheh.... I see you're frightened! Maybe I should put you out of your misery..." The doll raised his knife, which shimmered under the lights of the white room. "...but first, let me tell you why the call me Chucky... My real name is Charles Lee Ray, but people just call me Chucky for short! Of course those people are dead now, but who cares... And isn't interesting that the name 'Chucky' is made up of only sharp phonetic sounds, like the sound this knife is going to make when it comes into contact with YOU! Heeheheehee!!!" The guard was starting to lose it as he saw Chucky's evil grin widen... "B-but... h-how are you alive?! W-when the investigator found you, y-you were d-dead!" Chucky looked at Yami Bakura who was standing nearby. "Well, you can just thank Mr. White Hair over there; oops! Sorry, your time's up! Bye bye!" Chucky snickered as the guard frantically tried to fire his gun at the doll, but he'd used up all his ammunition!  
  
The possesed doll then lunged at the guard with his knife in hand, leaping high into the air. The guard scrambled to open the door, but his hands were covered with too much sweat, he then turned his hand back and just as Chucky was about to land the knife in his forehead, he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Yami Bakura, half amused and half disturbed, watched the evil doll hit it's target. Chucky then turned towards Bakura and removed the blood stained knife from the dead guard's head and snickered. "Don't worry kid, his turn has ended and now yours is about to begin!" Yami Bakura just smirked and said, "Hold it there! It wouldn't be in your best interests to kill me, now would it? After all, it is I who brought you back to life." Chucky just gave a sinister laugh, "HA! You think you can fool the Chuckster? It wasn't you who brought me back to life! It was that ring of yours!" Yami Bakura then shot back, "Imbecile! The Millenium Ring would be of no use to you! For only I know how to use it's ancient mystical energies!" Chucky chuckled a bit and then hopped on the lone chair in the room, licked some of the blood off of the knife, and crossed his legs.  
  
"You're not as stupid as you look! So, whaddya want then? Why did you bring me back to life? How did you do it without using the ancient voodoo ritual that brought me into this accursed body of a doll? Hurry up kid! I don't got all day! I've got to hurry and find some stupid brat so I can have SOME hope of returning to my normal human body!" Chucky was starting to get impatient. Bakura, not knowing exactly all the answers himself, thought of a deliciously evil scheme. "I cannot tell you everything, but I think there's a way we can work out... a deal of some sort." Chucky's attention perked up, "What sort of a deal are we talkin' about here, kid?" Yami Bakura moved a bit closer to the doll and said, "There's a certain magical puzzle that I need you to obtain for me. If you can do that, I'll use the powers of my Millenium Ring to help you find whatever it is you're searching for." Chucky thought for a moment and snickered, "I suppose I COULD go along with your little plan. BUT, you're going to have to act fast, or else I'll be stuck in this pathetic vessel for all of eternity!" Yami Bakura was a bit confused and asked, "Just what is your story anyway? Where you always stuck in this diminuitive form?"  
  
Chucky got up from the seat and began to tell the tale. "No way, compadre! I was once one of the worst muderers ever: Charles Lee Ray. I was wanted everywhere; hell, even the local 7-11's knew who I was! One day I was being chased by a cop, so I tried to hide out in a factory; a factory that made dolls. The dolls were called 'Good Guy Dolls'; Kinda ironic. Anyways, I almost got away from that cop. Almost. And I would've too, if it weren't for that deadbeat excuse of a partner I had. He left me behind to get shot down by that police officer." Yami Bakura gave a small laugh. "Heh, your story makes no coherent sense at all! If you really were killed by that police officer, you wouldn't be here talking to me, now would you?" Chucky groaned a bit, "I'm not done yet, idiot! YES, I was shot by the police officer, and most had presumed me as dead. But I wasn't killed; luckily, I read up on ancient voodoo rituals, and by using the one I remembered, my soul was transferred into THIS. Ever since then, I was after this boy named Andy. I'd tried to use another ritual on his body, so I would be able to be of a normal size again. But unfortunately, there was ALWAYS someone who was there to stop me! First it was that no good inspector, then that teenage girl Kyle, and THEN it was an older, grown-up Andy, and now I'm back where I started from. Again. Did I mention that I have a girlfriend at home waiting for me? Her name's Tiffany, and she's a doll collector. She's hot too, lots of curv...." Yami Bakura just cut him off, "Listen, I didn't want to hear your life story, I just wanted to know why you're stuck in a doll!"  
  
Chucky put the knife in the pocket of his blood-stained, doll-sized overalls. "Well now you know! And if I don't transfer into another body soon then I'll be stuck as a doll for the rest of my life!" Yami Bakura laughed again, "Ha ha ha, that would be quite the eternity now would it? Tell me this, how much time do you need?" Chucky scratched his plastic head, "If only I knew! Things are never easy for me!" Bakura opened the door and began to leave, "Well c'mon. We'd better head back to the museum; My ride must be ready." Chucky skittered along outside the door, "Ooo! And just where the hell are we going anyway?!"  
  
=TWO HOURS LATER, ON AN AIRPLANE=  
  
"You just HAD to leave out the part that said that we were going to JAPAN!! First of all, I despise asians! Secondly, I can't even speak a lick of Mexican! You expect me to go to a place where I can't even understand anybody?! Besides, the chicks are hotter in Amer..." Chucky's rambling was stopped by Yami Bakura's hand. He whispered to the doll, "Shut up, fool. You cannot speak in the presence of all these people; someone may hear you." Chucky started up again, quietly, "Who #!@&en cares! They're all asleep anyway!" Yami Bakura was starting to get annoyed too, "I can throw you out the window if you'd like. I have enough power to take on the Millenium Puzzle, what stops me from eliminating you? The only reason I didn't rip the stuffing out of you is because I need you to steal Yugi's puzzle!" Chucky sat back in his airplane seat and grumbled, "I.... don't have stuffing. I bleed... just like I did when I was a human." Yami Bakura just sat back and thought about what he had just said.  
  
Sugoroku Moto turned around to the seat behind him and asked Bakura, who was now in his regular form, "Um, Bakura, just what IS that creepy looking doll that you've got there?" Bakura smiled and made up, "Oh, this old thing. Well, you see, its sort of a collector's item. His name's Charles, but you could call him Chucky." Sugoroku chuckled and said, "Oh, so Chucky's your name, is it? Nice to meet you!" Yugi's grandpa shook the seemingly lifeless doll's hand, when it started to seem like the doll was squeezing his hand itself. Sugoroku pulled back his hand in shock, "D-did that doll just... squeeze my hand?" Bakura looked at Chucky's still face and answered, "You're probably just imagining things, Mr. Moto. Maybe it's just jet lag!" Bakura's dark side started to ponder... {Jet lag... pathetic fool. Soon both he, Yugi, and the rest of those baffoons will be at the non-existant mercy of my new pawn... hehheh... sleep well, Yugi, for our next meeting will be our last!}  
  
Yugi's grandpa just shrugged it off, until he turned around into his seat, noticing that the doll looked like it was grinning at him...  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, Chucky sets his sights on his newest victim: Mokuba Kaiba. That is, after he has some 'fun' in downtown Domino City... Readers beware, you're in for a scare!  
  
(Shoots himself with a tranquilizer for being so corny.)  
  
-Rob 


	4. Chapter 3: Look at what we got from Amer...

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 3: "Look at what we got from America!"  
  
Bakura and Sugoroku finally arrived at the Game Shop, located in Domino City in Japan. It was about 3:00 AM; apparantly the flight home was delayed a bit. Sugoroku yawned and stretched his arms out, "Wow, I can't wait to just fall asleep in my nice, comfy bed. Huh?... What's this? The lights in the shop are on. I wonder..." Bakura's dark half began to speak to Chucky, whom he held in his hand, "Now listen, as long as you are around Yugi and his friends you must make absolutely sure that you pretend to be a doll. I can't have you causing Yugi to call upon his dark form, Yami Yugi." Chucky just scoffed, "Are you saying that some Japanese kid can defeat me?" Yami Bakura grimaced, "Do not underestimate little Yugi. The powers contained in his Millenium Puzzle are far greater than anything you can possibly imagine. As of now, your odds of killing the boy are equal to a snowball's chance in Hell." Chucky snickered with glee, "Oh believe me, I've been there before!" Sugoroku knocked on the front door of his store, and was greeted with the wide grin of Jounouchi(Joey). "Hey, gramps! Glad to see that you've got here in time! You see, your nephew here has been one very bad boy! But don't take my word for it, come on in and see for yourself!"  
  
Sugoroku just scratched his beard in confusion and proceeded through the door with his luggage in tow. Bakura soon followed, and noticed a whole bunch of streamers everywhere, and balloons covering the ceiling. After exiting the hallway and into the living room, Sugoroku dropped his bags as he saw what was on his TV screen. Honda(Tristan) was sitting on the couch, and Yugi was tied up in ropes besides him. Yugi cried out, "Grandpa! It wasn't my fault! Jounouchi tried to take advantage of you leaving for the weekend and threw this party! I tried to stop him but Honda tied me up and forced me to watch his sicko films!" Jounouchi started to sweat in guilt and lied, "Oh no, gramps! He's just lyin' because he doesn't want to get in trouble..." Yugi's grandfather whacked Jounouchi on the back of his head with one of his bags. He then started to complain, "Shame on you, Jounouchi! Now I want you to clean up this whole mess you made! I can't even see the floor! Just what will the customers think when they come in tomorrow and see such an atrocity?! No one will want to buy Monsters and Magic Cards(Duel Monsters Cards) from my store! Now get to work, young man! And Honda! Untie my grandson this instant! Honda?" Sugoroku waded through the junk and trash and saw... Honda was sleeping!  
  
Just then, Bakura cut Yugi free with Chucky's knife. Yugi exclaimed, "Hey, Bakura! How did your short visit to America go?" Bakura laughed, "Oh, it was quite exciting indeed. Why, I even found this!" Bakura pulled out Chucky in front of Yugi's face. Yugi jumped back, "Yeep! What is that.. um, strange looking doll?" Bakura explained, "It's a collector's item of sorts. It's called a Good Guy Doll, they used to make them in the U.S., but for some reason they shut down the factories." Yugi examined it's face, "Wow, that's pretty... um, neat. It's sort of creepy looking, though." Jounouchi's head popped up from a mountain of trash, "Typical Bakura, always gettin' the weird stuff."  
  
Sugoroku bashed Jounouchi on the head with a broom, "Get back to work, slacker!" Jounouchi rubbed his head where he got hit, "Hey watchit, gramps! Thats my noggin your attackin'!" All the noise ended up waking Honda. Sugoroku smiled, "Well now that you're finally up, young man, we're going to have a talk about what sort of videos you're showing to Yugi!" Honda grinned stupidly and inched his way towards the front door saying, "Uhhh, yeah sure! Some other time, pops! I think I need to go visit Shizuka(Serenity) now! Gotta run!" And with that, Honda zipped out the door. Jounouchi started pouting, "That ingrate! He didn't even bother to help clean up! Besides, he doesn't even know where Shizuka lives! And even if he did, she wouldn't be up this late! Grrr... that little rat!" Yugi just laughed and said, "Well I told you, Jounouchi! You made this mess, you clean it up!.... Well, I guess I'll help you out, but only this once!" Jounouchi gave his huge grin, "Thanks Yugi! You're a real pal, y'know!"  
  
As Yugi, his Grandpa, and Jounouchi worked together to clean up the mess, Bakura decided to leave to go home. Jounouchi waved goodbye, and then explained to Sugoroku that Seto Kaiba allowed Mokuba to stay over that night, strangely. Also, Rebecca, the little girl whom Yugi gave the card he'd received from Pegasus' guard, was also staying over for that night. Apparantly Sugoroku's friend, whom is the father of Rebecca, was busy for the weekend with his work. As Bakura closed the door to the shop, he placed Chucky in a nearby bush, and told him to stay outside for the night. For the evil could wreak havoc the next day after he retrieve the Millenium Puzzle... But no, Chucky was quite the impatient person. Once he saw Bakura disappear into the night, Chucky started to sneak in through the opened top window on the second floor of the Game Shop. He then climbed up the nearby tree, and prepared to jump in when suddenly, he saw two figures inside.One was a little boy with long black hair, and the other was a little girl with blond hair tied into pigtails. They seemed to be playing a card game, but Chucky couldn't hear anything because of the wind outside. Chucky thought to himself, "Hehehheh... two little innocent children, with no parents or adults in sight! This is too good to be true! Tonight, Chucky gets lucky! eeeheeehee..." He then drew his knife from his pocket, "...Of course, one of them is gonna have to go! But which one..."  
  
Chucky then made a mad dash across the tree's branch and made a flying leap through the open window. Luckily for him, he landed in a soft pile of clothes, which muffled the sound of his crashing. He looked up and noticed that he was behind the boy, and the girl in front of him was busy looking at her cards. "Now's my chance!" Chucky thought as he raised the knife behind the boy. The boy yelled out loud as he raised one of his cards in the air, "Ah ha! Your Witch of the Black Forest won't stand a chance against my powered-up Koumori Dragon! And I'll play it in attack mode! Now attack, my dragon!" The girl looked up from her cards, "Hey! That's no fair, you.... *gasp* Mokuba!! Look out behind you!!" Mokuba whipped his head around in shock.  
  
Downstairs, Sugoroku and Jounouchi were finishing up their cleaning just when they heard the bloodcurdling scream of a little girl from upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami Bakura lay down on his bed, in the darkness of his room. He examined his Millenium Ring and gave his trademark smirk, thinking, "That doll may become more trouble than it's worth. I'm willing to bet that a few casualties will come in to play too because of it. But it doesn't matter; as long as I get my hands on Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, all will be right with the world.... Well, at least for me it will be, hehheh..."  
  
Bakura then continued to stare into the night sky through his window, grinning at the thought of all the evil things Chucky might do...  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Just who will be Chucky's next victim? Will Jounouchi and Sugoroku find out what happened? Look alive, people... gruaahahahaha....  
  
-Rob 


	5. Chapter 4: Do You Want To Be My Friend?

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 4: "Do You Want To Be My Friend?"  
  
Yugi's grandpa and Jounouchi ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they ascended up the dark stairwell that led to Yugi's room. Jounouchi tried to open the door, but it was locked! His hands were getting sweaty, and his grip on the doorknob was getting loose. Jounouchi heard Rebecca scream in fright again, and he started trying to kick the door open, but it still wouldn't budge. Sugoroku heard Rebecca's ear piercing scream again and told Jounouchi in an urged tone of voice, "Jounouchi! Please hurry up and open the door!" Jounouchi started to lose it, "I-I'm tryin' to, gramps!!! But the damn thing isn't budging!! What am I gonna do?!?!" He heard Rebecca scream out again from inside the room, "HELP! HELP!! HURRY AND SAVE MOKUBA!!! PLEASE HURRY!!" Jounouchi stepped back as far as he could, and then charged through the door with all the strength he could muster from inside him, sending the lock on the door flying through the room.   
  
Outside of the Game Shop, Yugi was busy throwing away a bag of garbage into the Burnable Trash bin by the front door. Yugi wiped the sweat off his forehead, and wiped his hands on his blue pants when he heard Rebecca cry for help. Yugi looked up towards his room and saw a bloody knife fly out of his window, and immediately he ran into the Game Shop towards the stairs. He ran fast, but unfortunately he tripped and fell flat on his face thanks to some of the mess Jounouchi and Honda left on the floor. He quickly got up and practically flew up the stairs screaming, "What's wrong?! Jounouchi! What's going on?!" He ran into his room, and saw Jounouchi and his grandpa surrounding Mokuba.  
  
Jounouchi sighed, "You're not hurt! What happened?" Rebecca stood up and straightened up her skirt, and then hugged her teddy bear and stammered, "T-the d-doll was gonna h-hurt M-Mokuba! I-Isn't that r-right, Teddy?" Jounouchi just looked at her with a stupified grin, "Y-you think this is funny?! I practically busted my bones to break down the stupid door! And YOU expect me to believe YOU, the little girl who talks to a teddy bear, that the stupid doll tried to 'hurt' Mokuba?! I bet you're just tryin' to scare old Jounouchi, aren't ya!! Isn't dat right, huh!" A disturbing air of silence filled the room. Rebecca hung her head down as Jounouchi grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?! WHY?!" Rebecca started to sob. Jounouchi noticed a couple of tears drop from her face, which she kept hidden from him. Yugi looked at Chucky, who looked lifeless on the floor, and then Yugi went over to Joey and gently pulled himself outside of the room and into the dark stairwell. Yugi had a disappointed look on his face as he spoke to his friend, "Jounouchi! You didn't have to yell at her like that! She's only an eight year old! Now why would she lie about something like this? She didn't seem like she was joking around here." Jounouchi looked a little frustrated, "So what are ya tryin' to say, Yugi? That the doll came to life? You don't really expect me to believe her, do ya?" Yugi was puzzled a bit, "Well, we can at least believe that something or someone was trying to hurt him. Maybe she was just seeing things, and thought that it was the doll that did it!" Jounouchi sighed again, "Well, okay Yugi. I guess I'll go in and apologize to her..."  
  
Jounouchi walked over to Rebecca, who was still hugging her bear and crying. Jounouchi tapped Sugoroku's arm, "'scuse me, gramps. Uh.... Rebecca... I'm, sorry I yelled at ya. It was wrong of me. If I can't even be nice to you, how am I ever gonna be able to take care of my little sister when she gets out of the hospital?! I'm a terrible brother... Listen, I... I believe ya." Rebecca sniffled and asked, "Y-you really believe me?" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, "Well... to a certain extent, kiddo. I believe that you were telling the truth that somebody or something was tryin' to hurt Mokuba. I'm not so sure about the doll comin' to life, though." Jounouchi picked up the Chucky doll and made his trademark cocky face at it, "See? If this doll were real, it'd probably kick me in the shin already! Or watch this!" Jounouchi set the doll on Yugi's desk in a sitting position and sat down in front of it, "Awright; Hey Chuck face! You know how ugly you are? Huh? What's dat? Ya don't?! Well I'll be glad to tell ya! You're as ugly as an ass! And ya wanna know somethin' else? Just by lookin' at your stupid hair-do, I'm guessin' that Pegasus cut your hair for ya! Ha ha! Ain't that a good one! And ya wanna know what else?" Rebecca squeezed her teddy bear and said, "No! Don't make him mad, Jounouchi!" Jounouchi just smiled at Rebecca and exclaimed, "Aw c'mon! I'm just getting warmed up! Hey, Chucky! I've been checkin' out your clothes, and let me tell ya somethin' about 'em: They won't ever go outta fashion! Wanna know why? Because they'll still look as stupid 10 years from now! Ga haahaahahaha!!! Aw man, that is rich! I crack myself up!"   
  
Yugi and the rest started to sweat, and just as Jounouchi was laughing to his own jokes, Chucky's grin grew a bit, and he then kicked Jounouchi in the leg; HARD. Jounouchi gripped the edge of the desk in pain as he tried to speak, "OH.... SH...T.... Y-YOU..... DAMN.....!!!" Jounouchi grabbed the grinning doll and prepared to chucky it out the window when he noticed something. Jounouchi inspected Chucky's backside, and found a battery compartment with two buttons. Jounouchi rubbed his aching leg and put the doll down, "I guess... that's supposed to happen." Rebecca grabbed Sugoroku's arm and cried out, "No! Don't leave that doll here with me! Take it away!!" Yugi grabbed the Chucky doll from his desk and smiled, "Don't worry, Rebecca. I'll just return it to Bakura and you'll never have to see it again!" Rebecca gave Yugi a slight smile, "T-thank you, Y-Yugi." After Sugoroku lay Mokuba in Yugi's bed, he and Yugi and Jounouchi decided to take a step outside to figure out what happened. Jounouchi looked towards the clear night sky and said, "Hey, Yugi. What do you think happened?" Yugi looked befuddled, "I'm not sure... Grandpa, what do you think?" Sugoroku scratched his beard and mentioned, "Well, I tried asking Mokuba, but the shock was too much for him; he says he can't remember who or what it was that attacked him. Very confusing indeed."  
  
Jounouchi looked down the road, "Y'know, we better not tell Kaiba about this incident just yet. Who knows what that egotistical freak will do if he finds out his little bro was almost attacked!" Yugi replied, "Mmm-hmm. Besides, he's got enough on his mind already; He said his working on some sort of upgrade to his Holographic Duel Disk System. At least, that's what I think its called..." Joey scoffed at the thought, "That cheap little toy? There's no way he'll ever get anyone to try that thing!"  
  
Yugi yawned, "Well, I better go over to Bakura's place and return the doll to him. We can figure this out in the morning." Jounouchi yawned too, "The morning? By the time we get some shut-eye it'll already be the morning!" Sugoroku started to follow Yugi, "I think I'll accompany my grandson, Jounouchi. You watch over the kids tonight; We don't want another fiasco to happen." Jounouchi went back into the Game Shop and stretched his arms out, "You got it, gramps."  
  
//AT BAKURA'S HOUSE; 3:40 AM//  
  
Yugi rang the doorbell for what seemed to be the hundredth time when suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very sleepy Bakura, who was in... Kuriboh pajamas. Bakura yelled out, "Oh I see how it is now! You delinquint salespeople are coming around in the early morning too?! Well off with you now! Shoo! Go away!" Yugi stepped back, "But Bakura, its just me!" Bakura rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Oh... its you, Yugi. Well, what is it that you want so early in the morning?" Yugi pulled out the Chucky doll, "You forgot this when you left the Game Shop. It caused a bit of trouble, in a way." Bakura started to sweat, "W-what do you mean by that?!" Yugi explained, "Well, Rebecca thought that Chucky was going to attack Mokuba. But I told her that it isn't true because, well, dolls don't come to life! Heh heh... isn't that crazy?" Bakura just gulped, "Y-yes, it certainly is. Well, thanks for going through all this trouble to return the doll to me. Goodnight." Bakura took the doll and shut the door on Yugi and his grandpa, changing into his dark form with an angry sneer on his face. "You damn fool! What were you thinking, trying to attack Mokuba?!" Chucky sprang to life and hopped onto the floor saying, "Relax relax! I was simply trying to find myself a... better body!" Yami Bakura grabbed Chucky by his top waist and his head, growling, "Imbecile! I ordered you to obtain Yugi's Millenium Puzzle without detection! And you couldn't even accomplish any of that! Besides, you were supposed to do your body snatching thing AFTER you retrieved the puzzle for me! This is not a game, young doll! Tell me why I shouldn't snap your head off and then feed your bloody remains to the hamsters right now!" Chucky just laughed, ":Because I've just thought up of an ingenious plot that'll get both of the things we want if it works!" Yami Bakura just dropped the doll to the floor and went off to his room. Yami Bakura thought to himself, {Hehheh... If all goes according to this idiot's plan, then I shall soon be one step closer to becoming unstoppable! Just two more days...}  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, the mystery begins to unfold, as Yugi discovers more about the evil forces that are conspiring against him. But will he put all the pieces of this puzzle together before it's too late? Hehheheh... :I  
  
-Rob 


	6. Chapter 5: Chucky Gets Lucky

The King of Games meets The King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 5: Chucky Gets Lucky  
  
//Warning: This chapter is a bit more graphic than the last ones, so be prepared. There's a reason for it all too.//  
  
It was about noon, and Yami Bakura held Chucky in his hand as he walked down the sidewalks of Domino City, ready to prepare his evil plot. There were many people walking down the sidewalks of the City, and there were just as much cars and other vehicles making their way down the streets. Chucky whispered out to Bakura, "Damn, is it this crowded every day?!" Yami Bakura whispered back to the doll, who was pretending to be lifeless, "Of course it is. You of all people should be used to crowded cities; I DID find you in Los Angeles, did I not?" Chucky turned his head a bit and said, "I can barely remember after being locked up in that hell hole that long!" Yami Bakura was about to turn 'round another corner when Chucky noticed a vegetable stand nearby and told him, "Hey, hold up. I need myself a knife; I lost the other one at that game store place." Yami Bakura groaned and walked over to the stand, where a chef was chopping up some pickles in front of some onlookers. Yami Bakura pretended to watch as he let down Chucky. The evil doll trotted behind the stand where the chef was standing. Chucky saw an assortment of cooking gear, and noticed a couple of medium sized knives that looked very sharp. He then took one of them and stuffed it into his pocket, and as for the other one.... Yami Bakura waited for Chucky to return, and noticed that the chef looked rather confused. "Hey, where's my other knife? I need it to cut up this carrot!" The chef asked as he probed with his hand around the back of the stand. But it wasn't there. The chef then noticed the left leg of his pants were red, and he thought it was a stain, that is, until he looked a bit closer. The chef yelled in immense pain and shock as he noticed something horrible. Chucky returned to Yami Bakura's hand as the white haired boy chuckled, "Well well, what did you do now?" The other bystanders looked on in horror as they found out what was wrong. Yami Bakura quickly turned around the corner with the doll in hand, knowing that he may have gotten caught if he stayed there any longer. A little girl in the shocked crowd tugged at her mother's coat asking, "Mommy mommy! Why did that man put that sharp thing through his leg?"  
  
Chucky laughed as Yami Bakura carried him down a less crowded street, "That was way too easy! I can't believe none of those damn idiots didn't even @$*%*^ notice me!" Yami Bakura just ignored him as he noticed something familiar about the alley he'd just passed. Yami Bakura, unseen by whomever was in the alley, listened to what sounded like a few guys laughing. It was Ghost Kotsuzuka(Bonz, pronounced as 'Bones') and his two cohorts chuckling over some cards. Kotsuzuka laughed, "Oh man! I can't believe that kid actually gave us his Killer Doll(not sure what it's american name is) card for free! We practically stole it from him!" As they continued their raucious laughter, Yami Bakura snickered and asked Chucky, "Would you mind retrieving that creepy looking fellow's deck of cards for me?" Chucky's evil grin grew, "I don't mind; as long as I get some 'time' to kill! Get it?!.... Oh nevermind." Chucky took out his knife and prepared to attack as he ran down the alley towards Kotsuzuka, "Hey ugly! Here's Chucky!!!" Kotsuzuka started to scream in horror as the little doll ran towards him with his knife in hand, "G-guys! Stop him!!" Kotsuzuka's cronies grabbed a couple of lead pipes and tried to fend off Chucky, but the evil doll quickly slashed at their legs, temporarily disabling them. Chucky then turned around and sneered evily at Kotsuzuka and lunged at his head, slashing it so it made a red X on his forehead, and then prepared to launch a final blow. Yami Bakura heard some sirens nearby and yelled at Chucky, "Hurry up and take whatever you can! The police are arriving!" Chucky put his knife back in his pocket and just took the Killer Doll card from Kotsuzuka and waved goodbye, "Thanks for the card, sucker!" Kotsuzuka just watched helplessly in pain and fear as Yami Bakura took Chucky and left.  
  
Chucky noticed a psychiatrist building and hopped out of Yami Bakura's hand. Yami Bakura groaned, "Now where do you think you're going?!" Chucky laughed and hopped up the stairs leading to the front door. "I'm parched! I'm gonna go get me a drink inside!" Yami Bakura sighed, "Damn fool... He's just wasting time! Besides... do dolls need to drink anyway?" Chucky trodded through many doors and hallways and couldn't find anything to drink. He said to himself, "Crap! There's got to be some sort of vending machine in here!" Chucky heard a door open nearby, so he jumped and hid behind a vase. A man with glasses and a white coat stepped through the door and entered the one on the opposite side of the hall. Chucky followed him, but stayed out of sight. He peered into the room and saw a blonde man with sunglasses and a bandana sitting down in front of a desk. The man with the white coat sat in front of him, holding up pictures of ink blots. The man with the white coat asked the other man, "Mr. Howard, er, I mean, Bandit Keith, what do you see?" Keith said, "Pegasus." The man in the coat held up another ink blot, "Again." Keith replied, "Fire." The man continued to hold up ink blots. Keith started sweating, "Fire. Pegasus. Warehouse. Voice in my head. Pegasus. Fire. Warehouse. Voice in my head. Pegasus. Fire. Warehouse. That's Pegasus. No, that's a fire. That one's a mullet... on Pegasus' head." The man in the coat just sighed, "Keith Howard, I do believe you've got a problem with this Pegasus character. I think you.." Bandit Keith just stood up and grabbed the man by his collar, yelling, "Shut up, asshole! My name isn't Keith Howard, it's BANDIT Keith! Get it right!! Now I'm thirsty; get me a drink now!" The man then proceeded out of the room and headed towards another. Chucky followed the man into what looked like a kitchen. Once the man got inside, he felt a knife pressing against his neck. He heard the doll's voice, "Hey, pops! Go get me a drink now! I'm getting very angry here, and you wouldn't like me when I get angry(no pun intended)!" The man went over to the refrigerator and took out a Coca-Cola. The man had trouble taking the can out, for his hands were shaky. Chucky grabbed the can from him and scoffed, "Is this all you've got?! This place sucks!" The man started sweating and tried to get out of the room, but Chucky jumped on his back and proceeded to slash at him. Once Chucky was done, he got the can of Coca-Cola, shook it up, and opened it, spraying all over the man's cuts, causing him to writhe in pain. As Chucky left the building, Bandit Keith noticed the doll. Keith said to himself, "Perfect. I just saw a doll walk past the door. I really am crazy!!"   
  
Yami Bakura tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Chucky to come outside. Once he saw the doll emerge from the building he said to him, "Well, let's get this show on the road already! We are nearing the warehouse..."  
  
//About an hour later//  
  
Chucky groaned at Yami Bakura, "Are we there yet? I'm getting tired of all this walking!" Yami Bakura just sneered at the doll, "You are not even walking! Damn fool... I've been carrying you the whole way!" Chucky just laughed at his own stupidity. Yami Bakura smiled and told Chucky, "Well, we've finally arrived." They found themselves standing outside of an old abandoned warehouse that looked like it was two-stories high. The old paint was peeling off the sides of it, and there were a lot of huge puddles around.  
  
Chucky chuckled at the sight, "So this is where our base of operations will be? Kinda ghetto if ya know what I mean!" Yami Bakura just ignored the doll and planned what to do next when he heard someone nearby. Yami Bakura grabbed Chucky and hid behind a couple of old boxes. Chucky whispered, "Why the hell are we hiding?!" Yami Bakura replied to him, "Someone's coming..." Yami Bakura stayed low and saw a boy with black hair, a school uniform, and glasses walk by. He then accidently stepped in one of the big puddles. Chucky quietly laughed, "Jeez, what an idiot. Can I kill this guy, please?" Yami Bakura told the doll, "Shhh! Someone else is coming too!" A girl with a school uniform walked by and started laughing at the boy in the puddle, "Kanta, what happened to you? You're all wet!" Kanta just blushed, "I guess this is what I get for trying to take a shortcut home." The girl chuckled at his misfortune, "Well, if you're going to my 16th birthday party tonight, you'd better clean yourself up!" Kanta just stammered in the puddle and said, "What?! You're i-inviting m-me?! B-but I'm like the most unpopular kid in school!! You've seen my classmates call me a geek on a regular basis; why are you, the most popular girl in school, inviting Kanta the loser?!" The girl just blushed, "Don't call me 'the most popular girl in school' again, just call me Yuriko. I know you aren't liked by many, but c'mon, they're all losers themselves. They don't know who you really are." Kanta blushed even more, "Just what are you trying to say here?" Yuriko just blushed and said, "The truth is... I-I... I like you, Kanta..." Kanta jumped up and down in the puddle with joy, "I can't believe it! Yuriko actually likes me?! This is a dream come true!!!"  
  
Chucky groaned to himself, "This kid's makin' me sick... I think I'll just add even more spark to his day.. heheheh.." Yami Bakura started sweating, and noticed Chucky grabbed some nearby cables that were still sparking with electricity, and was tip-toe-ing to the puddle the boy was splashing in. Yami Bakura tried to stop the doll, before they got caught, but it was too late... Yami Bakura ducked down as he heard a bunch of electricity and heard the boy's cries of immense pain. Yuriko could do nothing but watch in horror and shock as Kanta was getting shocked with over 10,000 bolts of electricity. After a minute of this passed, the boy ended up exploding, and his remains splattered onto Chucky and the girl. The girl couldn't even scream; she was in too much shock.  
  
Yami Bakura came out of hiding and stomped towards Chucky yelling, "Bastard! You almost got us caught! And look at this bloody mess you left! Somebody will notice sooner or later!" Chucky just groaned, "Yeah yeah, next time I'll listen to you. But, what do we do with this girl here?" Yami Bakura snorted at the doll with spite, "Does it look like I care?" Chucky laughed in glee, and using his abnormal strength, he pulled the girl into the warehouse.  
  
//12:00 AM//  
  
Chucky exited the warehouse and prepared to make his attack. Yami Bakura told Chucky, "Remember; Make sure that no one else is in the house when you arrive. You cannot be spotted by anyone other than the target. Understand?" Chucky replied, "Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll be back in an hour, ee hee hee hee..." Chucky trotted off into the night, making sure nobody spotted him."  
  
//8:45-Domino City Library//  
  
Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were all doing research in the Library on dolls. Jounouchi was typing away on a computer and asked Yugi, "Why would a doll come to life, Yugi? I still don't believe it." Yugi sighed, "I'm not so sure myself, but there just has to be an answer!" Honda was looking through a bunch of old books that were about rumors and stuff. Honda told Jounouchi, "Well we've got to keep looking; Our only clue we've got so far is that knife Yugi found outside of the Game Shop, and even then we don't know how it got there, or why it was so bloody." Jounouchi slammed his fists down on the computer in anger, "Aww! We're never gonna find out! This is ridiculous guys! There's no way a doll can just come to life like that! It's impossible!" Honda's eyes glimmered a bit as he turned a page of a book he was reading, "Hey guys! Check this out; I think I've found what you're looking for!" Yugi and Jounouchi rushed over to Honda to look at the book. There were a bunch of newspaper articles that were translated into Japanese from American newspapers. Yugi finished reading it all and said, "This is it! There apparantly have been a whole lot of rumors about this doll. Many people have said that relatives or friends have been either attacked or even killed by this doll! Plus, there's a boy named Andy who says has been stalked by this doll many times as a child; he even says that he's recently seen him stirring up trouble at the army camp hes been training at! Andy also claims that 'Chucky' once replaced the paintballs in the guns they use for training with live ammunition, causing chaos at the training grounds! Guys, maybe Mokuba wasn't lying after all! It also says something about people sweating before the doll does something evil... I think..." Jounouchi started sweating, "But even if he was real, h-how would he have been able to get all the way over here in J-Japan?!" Yugi pondered, "I don't know... Maybe somebody helped him?" Honda called Yugi over to one of the Library's phones, saying, "Uhh... Yugi, I called to see if Mokuba was okay, b-but someone else picked up..." Yugi started to sweat again, "I-Is it grandpa?" Honda started to sweat too, and he shook his head left and right. Yugi picked up the phone and said 'hello', nervously. Chucky's voice came on, "Ah, you must be Yugi! Listen up good, you'll find that little brat at Harbor 46. Be there in an hour; he's been dying to see you. By the way, the name's Chucky. Bye!"  
  
Jounouchi asked Yugi who was on the phone, and Yugi just replied, shakily, "I know you're not going to believe this, Jounouchi, but it was... Chucky...."  
  
To be continued....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Next time... Will Yugi and Co. be able to stop this evil doll? And what happened to Mokuba?... you'll find out soon...  
  
-Rob 


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Play A Game!

The King of Games meets The King of Horror: Chucky  
  
CHAPTER 6: Let's Play A Game!  
  
Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda raced down the sidewalks of Domino City, desperate to get to the warehouse where Mokuba was being held. Jounouchi panted, "Damn! We've been runnin' for over half an hour and we're not even halfway there! There's gotta be some other way we can get there faster!" Honda scoffed at Jounouchi, "Well you could've gotten your driver's licence if you weren't so damn lazy!" Jounouchi felt like he was going to punch Honda in the face, "Y'know you could've brought your motorcycle along if you'd remember, Mr.-Rocks-For-Brains!" Yugi sighed, "Guys, this isn't the time for fighting! We need to find Mokuba, and fast! Who knows how long Chucky will wait for us to get there!" Just then, a purple hotrod pulled up beside the three friends. A familiar feminine voice called out to Yugi, "Hey Yugi! What are you guys doing? Getting some exercise?" Yugi turned to look at who was calling him, and it was Mai Kujaku!(Mai Valentine)  
  
Yugi ran up to Mai and asked, "Mai, could you please let us in your car?! Kaiba's little brother is in grave danger! You have to help us get to Harbor 46 before it gets too late, please!" Mai just chuckled at the boy, "Well how can I say no to Yugi? Hop on in! I'll take you there in no time, kiddo!" Yugi jumped in the front seat and thanked Mai, but Jounouchi and Honda looked pretty angry. Mai looked back at them and snorted, "Oh, it's the two stooges. Look, since this is an emergency I'll let you guys ride, but this is the last time." Jounouchi and Honda's grins grew as they hopped in the back seats. Mai hit the acceleration and zoomed off into the night. Yugi smiled, "We'll get there in no time now! Thanks Mai!" Mai laughed at the boy again, "No need to thank me; I'm just being a good samaritan today. And Jounouchi, if you get any dirt on the seats then your gonna be walking... to the hospital, that is." Jounouchi started mumbling, "Yeah, I hear ya, ya cheater." Mai screamed back at the blonde boy, "What did you just call me, Mr. Katsuya?!(Wheeler)" Jounouchi huffed, "Pipe down! And anyway, how did you ever get such a cool car?" Mai grinned, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Katsuya. This is a rental."  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Mai's car quietly parked outside of the warehouse, and Yugi and everyone got out. Yugi said to Mai, "Thanks for driving us here. You should probably get out of here; This guy's a dangerous person we're dealing with here." Mai chuckled, "Don't kid yourself, Yugi. I'm going to go help too; Besides, its about time I got to kick some ass this month!" Jounouchi snorted at Mai, "Yeah act all tough now, but just you wait 'till ya see this guy's creepy mug." Mai took some steps forward and accidently stepped in a rather large puddle, "Perfect; and these boots were new too. And Jounouchi, I think you're exaggerating here. This guy sounds like you're average scumbag to me. He can't be much of a..." Mai turned on her flashlight and saw that she was standing in a RED puddle. "...problem. Oh Yugi, just what do you make of all this?" Yugi got a flashlight out of the trunk of the car and shone it around where Mai was standing. Yugi felt like he was going to vomit when he saw someone's innards and organs floating around the red puddle Mai stood in. Honda put on his jacket, "We're not dealing with ordinary scumbags, Mai." All 4 of them slowly pushed open the door of the warehouse open. The entire building was pitch black. Yugi and his friends slowly made their way into the warehouse when suddenly, some lights turned on. The whole room was filled with boxes and old machinery. Many hooks and chains hung from the ceiling, and there seemed to be two large vats of what looked like fire. Just then, a little figure stepped out of the darkness. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai stared in disbelief as they saw the figure revealed itself to be... Chucky. Soonafter, Yami Bakura stood next to the doll, grinning. Yami Bakura chuckled, "So I see you've finally arrived! Yugi, the hour has come; to give me your Millenium Item!" Yugi started to sweat, "You can't have it, Bakura! Now give back Mokuba and you'll be safe!" Yami Bakura snickered, "Safe? From your 'scary' alter ego? Heheh... Isn't that always what you do... Hide behind Yami Yugi's back... Well, that won't save either of you, or your friends, today! Chucky, would you be ever so kind as to do the honors?" Chucky chuckled, "Fine with me! eee hee hee!" Chucky pulled down a lever which lowered a chain... and Mokuba was dangling on the end of it, unharmed. Yugi yelled out, "Mokuba! Don't worry, we'll save you!" Jounouchi and the other 3 gasped at Chucky, "I don't believe it! Yugi was right; The doll IS alive!" Chucky laughed at Yugi's friends, "Ring ring ring! We have a winner! Of course I'm alive! I used to be human, though. Charles Lee Ray was the name; I was the most notorious muderer alive! But now, an ancient voodoo ritual trapped me in this vessel. But once I have my way, Mokuba will be my newest host! Hahahaaha!!!"  
  
Jounouchi started sweating, "That's it! I'm gonna go over there right now and stomp on ya until your stuffing flies out!!" Chucky grabbed hold of the lever, "Tsk tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you! Y'see, once I pull this lever again, Mokuba will be on a one way ticket to hell!" Jounouchi looked to where Mokuba was dangling, and noticed that he was hovering above the vat of fire! Honda yelled out, "You're mad! Quit picking on kids and fight with someone older like me!" Chucky laughed again, "If you even try to come over here, Mokuba will suffer the same fate as this girl here!" Chucky pulled on another lever, bringing down on the opposite side of the room a girl, dangling on another chain. Chucky snickered at Honda, "This little beauty's name is Yuriko; She's been a bad girl, so now she's got to be punished!" Yugi started to sweat some more, "What have you done to that poor girl?" Chucky laughed evily, "Basically EVERYTHING! Hahahaahaa!!! ... Well, everything but THIS!" Chucky pulled on another lever, lowering the crying teenager into another vat of fire, and laughed at her screams of terror and pain. Mai yelled out at the doll, "You stupid asshole!! Do you know what you've just done?!?!" Chucky snickered evily and pulled the lever, "Oh, you mean this? Yeah, I know what I've done! And I loved it!" The girl's chain rose, only to accompany a torched corpse.  
  
Yugi clenched his fists and then transformed into Yami Yugi, yelling out, "YUGIOHHHH!!!!!!" Yami Yugi stood with an angry look on his face. "You want my Millenium Puzzle and Mokuba? Then you're giong to have to go through ME first! And let me assure you, I will personally make sure that you're added to my long list of fallen enemies!!!" Chucky looked a bit thrown back, but he still snickered, "Nice light show! Is that all you can do, or do you pull animals out of your hair too?" Yugi just stood with an unmoving, cold expression. Yami Bakura chuckled, "Good... He's angry..." Yami Yugi pulled out ten cards from his pocket, saying angrily, "Alright then. Let's see you mess with me, Chucky! We're going to settle this MY way! Let's play a game!! A Shadow Game!!!" Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai looked around the warehouse nervously as dark purple clouds and smoke covered the room...  
  
To be continued....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Next time, Yami Yugi challenges Chucky to a game... but what sort of game? And just who will lose?...  
  
-Rob 


	8. Chapter 7: Are You Shadow Game?

The King of Games meets The King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 7: Are You Shadow Game?  
  
Chucky grinned at the prospect of a game, asking, "Well well, what happens if I beat you at this game? What do I get?" Yami Yugi replied, "If you win, then you may have my Millenium Puzzle AND my entire deck of cards. But IF you lose, then you must return Mokuba to me without harm!" Chucky laughed at his deal, "Fine, ya got yourself a deal! Of course, I'm not going to lose anyway! Eee hee hee!!" Soon the whole warehouse was covered in dark purple smoke, the only things visible were Yami Yugi and Chucky. Yami Yugi showed the backs of the ten cards that he held in his hand. "The game will be played using these cards!" He said, "I'll shuffle the cards, and we each will receive 5!" Yami Yugi shuffled all ten of the cards in his hand, and Chucky eyed him to make sure he wasn't cheating. Once Yami Yugi finished shuffling, five cards eerily began to float out of his hand and were sent to Chucky. Yami Yugi continued, "Now, we will each select the top card of the stack. You must then focus your mind in order to summon a monster from the Shadow Realm, and then you must use your beast to attack the opposing creature. The loser will then have the honor of playing the Penalty Game, where you will suffer your final defeat!" Chucky snarled at Yami Yugi, "You're an idiot! You really thought I'd wouldn't know about these Shadow Games?! Ancient voodoo rituals aren't the only things I've researched on, you dipstick!"  
  
Yami Yugi started to sweat a bit, "Talk is cheap, Chucky! Let's begin this! GAME START!" Yami Yugi and Chucky both took the cards from the top of their stacks. Chucky snickered and tossed a card into the air saying, "I summon Mammoth Graveyard from the Shadow Realm!" Just then, the card shot out a beam of dark light, and a giant skeletal elephant roared into the warehouse, charging towards Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi quickly sent his card into the air and yelled out, "I summon Summoned Skull, the Summoned Demon from the Shadow Realm!" The Summoned Skull dropped in front of Mammoth Graveyard and tried holding it back. The Summoned Skull raised it's arm and swiped at the Mammoth, causing most of it's bones to break off. It then proceeded to kick and slash at the Mammoth until it was nothing more than a pile of broken bones.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 5/5 Chucky's Cards: 4/5  
  
Yami Yugi snickered at Chucky, "Now you must draw your next card. If your luck keeps going this way, you're going to lose very soon!" Chucky grumbled and sent out the next card, "Alright bastard! I summon the Mystic Lamp from the Shadow Realm!" A strange looking lamp materialized in front of the Summoned Skull. The Summoned Skull lunged it's claws at it, but the lamp started to spew out a strange gas from it's tip. The Summoned Skull paused it's attack, and looked like it couldn't move. Chucky just chuckled, "Looks like that Skull of yours is paralyzed! Eee hee hee!" Yami Yugi smirked, "Guess again, Chucky! You didn't know that the Summoned Skull had a hidden ability! Shock that lamp into oblivion!" The Summoned Skull let out a roar as electricity flew from it's claws and zapped the lamp. Chucky yelled out, "Damn you! You can't do that!" Soonafter the lamp exploded into millions of shards.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 5/5 Chucky's Cards: 3/5  
  
Chucky growled out and took the next card from his stack, "Alright! You think your hot stuff; well, you aren't anymore! I summon the Flame Cerebrus from the Shadow Realm!" A big three-headed creature that had flames running down it's back appeared in the warehouse, growling. The Flame Cerebrus leaped up into the air shot out a huge blast of fire from it's mouth onto the Summoned Skull. The Summoned Skull roared as it imploded; causing it to blow up into millions of pieces.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 4/5 Chucky's Cards: 3/5  
  
Chucky laughed at Yami Yugi with glee, "What a loser! It looks like I have the upper-hand now!" Yami Yugi took the next card and threw it, "I summon Alpha the Magna Warrior from the Shadow Realm!" A green robot materialized out of the purple mist, and tried to slash the Flame Cerebrus with it's sword, but was soon torched like the Summoned Skull.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 3/5 Chucky's Cards: 3/5  
  
Yami Yugi thought to himself, {I mustn't lose focus! This demented doll is a good strategist... Defeating it won't be easy. I'll just have to take my game to the next level...} Yami Yugi took the next card and threw it into the air, "I summon the Maneater from the Shadow Realm!" An ugly looking bug stepped out of the fog and latched onto the Flame Cerebrus, causing both monsters to explode. Chucky snarled, "What's this?! You damn idiot, you killed off your own monster!!" Yami Yugi chuckled, "I'm just making sure that you won't have to wait long for your defeat!"  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 2/5 Chucky's Cards: 2/5  
  
Yami Yugi tossed his next card into the air, "I summon the Black Magician Girl(Dark Magician Girl) from the Shadow Realm!" An attractive blonde girl with a blue dress and a short pink skirt appeared in front of Yami Yugi. Chucky laughed out loud, "Man, you sure got one hot girlfriend there! Just like mine! It's just too bad that I'll have to eliminate her with this! I summon the Black Magician(Dark Magician) from the Shadow Realm!" Yami Yugi began to sweat, thinking, {Damn! Black Magician is supposed to be Black Magician Girl's teacher! There's no way it'll listen to Chucky's commands!}Chucky noticed that the Black Magician he summoned wasn't attacking the Black Magician Girl. Chucky sneered at it, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get over there and kill that bitch already!!!!" The Black Magician looked pretty angry, and prepared to launch an attack on Chucky using it's staff. Chucky growled in anger, "Fine! I'll teach you some manners, bastard!!! Te du skudemenwei lapien levonse larone!!!" The Black Magician's eyes turned blood red, and stared at the Black Magician Girl with hate. Yami Yugi's hands began to sweat, and prepared for the worst. The Black Magician then struck down the Girl with the magic of his staff, disintegrating her into nothing.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 1/5 Chucky's Cards: 2/5  
  
Chucky chuckled at Yami Yugi's misfortune, "Hahahaha!!! This is it! One more card, and my Black Magician will send you to hell!!!!" Yami Yugi prepared to throw his final card, "The heart of the cards will assist me! For Mokuba, and for all the people you've killed, I WILL defeat you someway and somehow!" Chucky grinned, "Stop delaying your end! Throw it already!!!"  
  
Yami Yugi looked at his card, and grinned at the doll, "No Chucky, the only one delaying anything is YOU! Prepare yourself, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF! I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone's going to lose... so get ready...  
  
-Rob 


	9. Chapter 8: The End of Chucky?

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
CHAPTER 8: The End of Chucky?  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 1/5 Chucky's Cards: 2/5  
  
Yami Yugi threw forth his final card, "I summon the Retrained Celtic Guardian(this card is in the Japanese Yugi Structure Deck) from the Shadow Realm!" Out of the purple mist stepped a knight with dark red eyes and a sword. Chucky laughed at Yami Yugi's Guardian, "You were just bluffing! There's no chance in hell that it'll be able to kill the Black Magician!" The Black Magician stared at the Retrained Celtic Guardian evily, as it pointed it's green staff at the knight, launching it's magic energy at it. A blinding flash of light brightened up the warehouse, causing Chucky to look away. Once it dimmered down, Chucky stared in disbelief, as the Retrained Celtic Guardian was still standing, unharmed. Chucky gasped, "B-but HOW?! There's no way it could've survived that attack!!! It's just not possible!!!" Yami Yugi chuckled at the doll's stupidity, "Fool. Didn't you know that the Retrained Celtic Guardian wears mystical armor, protecting it from high-powered opponents! And the Black Magician certainly IS powerful indeed! Meaning that your attacks are futile against my Guardian!" Chucky tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, but his time was up. The Guardian charged towards the Dark Magician with his sword, and lunged it right through the Magician's torso, causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 1/5 Chucky's Cards: 1/5  
  
Yami Yugi smirked, "Looks like we're even now, Chucky! You'd better hope that your next card is one that can save you, or else you'll be at MY mercy!" Chucky began to sweat himself, as he looked at his final card. Chucky began to persperate even more, as he noticed the card he held was Kuriboh! He then remembered the card that he stole from that kid in the alley; the Killer Doll card! Chucky grinned at Yami Yugi, "Unfortunately the next card I had was useless, but I know there's one OTHER way I can win, ee hee hee..." Chucky quickly switched the Kuriboh with the Killer Doll card, summoning it, "I summon the Killer Doll from the Shadow Realm!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" The Killer Doll, a demented doll that has a creepy face and a knife for a hand, ran over to the Retrained Celtic Guardian and stabbed him repeatedly until the Guardian fell. Chucky grinned at the sight, "Poor Yugi, it looks like you're going to have to pay the price for getting in my way. Its a shame, because even if you DID manage to kill me, I'd be back somehow! I always manage to! Eee hee heee hee!! Now, Yugi, it's playtime!!!" The Killer Doll ran straight towards Yami Yugi, ready to gouge him with the knife.  
  
Yami Yugi frowned at Chucky, saying, "You could have found a way to win with the card you originally held last, but you took the coward's way out! You tried to cheat, but even that won't save you this time! Prepare to play the Penalty Game!!!" The Retrained Celtic Guardian's wounds diappeared, and just as the Killer Doll leaped into the air trying to attack Yami Yugi, the Celtic Guardian quickly ran his sword through the demented doll's head. It then looked towards Chucky. Chucky began to sweat, "N-no!! Y-you can't do this to me!!..... A-Aha! I'll just summon this Kuriboh to s-stop you!" Chucky tried to summon the card, but nothing appeared. Yami Yugi sighed, "It seems that your mind is not focused, Chucky. But it doesn't matter anymore, because you're about to be at the mercy of the Retrained Celtic Guardian!" The sword wielding Guardian began to walk towards the doll, with it's hands gripped around the sword. Chucky began to panic, "F-Fine! Forget your damn games! Forget the damn kid! I can find a new child to posses for all I care! The difference is, you won't be sticking around to hear about it!!! Ah hahahaha!!!" Chucky ran over to the level that controlled Mokuba's chain, and pulled it down, lowering Mokuba closer into the vat of fire. Chucky giggled as he watched the screaming Mokuba descend into the vat of fire, "You saw what happened to that girl when I lowered HER into that vat! That fire burnt through her skin like a hot knife through butter!" Mokuba yelled out for help, but it didn't seem like anyone would come to his rescue as everything began to get hotter...  
  
Just then, the Retrained Celtic Guardian leaped in to the air, chopped the chain that held Mokuba, and tossed him out of the vat. Unfortunately, the Guardian began to burn in his final resting place. Chucky growled as he saw what happened, "DAMN YOU YUGI!!!!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE!!!!" Mokuba peered through the purple mist at Chucky, who held up his knife and prepared to chuck it at Yugi. The evil doll chuckled as he lit the wood handle of his knife with fire from the vat, and threw it with great ease at Yugi, who'd just turned into normal form. Mokuba watched as everything went in slow motion, and yelled out at Yugi, who didn't see the knife coming through the fog, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YUGI!!!!" Yugi's reflexes activated, as he just moved his head, barely dodging the burning knife. Yugi fell down on the warehouse's cement floor, gasping. Mokuba ran over to where Yugi was, asking if he was alright. Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai came to Yugi's aid too. Jounouchi smiled, "You're alright, Yugi! We could barely see what was going on; this strange purple fog just came outta nowhere!" Mai winked at Yugi, "You sure took care of that dumb doll, didn't you Yugi?" Yugi started to sweat again, "N-no! He's still in here! We've got to stop him before he gets away!" Outside of the warehouse, Yami Bakura growled in anger as he stomped from the building. {That damn idiot! I shouldn't have trusted him that he'd get Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. I guess I'll just have to wait until a more convenient oppurtunity arises, and I'll take Yugi's Puzzle MYSELF!}  
  
Mokuba and the others were still in the warehouse, and they began to hear a strange voice... [....charles lee ray...] Yugi began to sweat as the voice grew louder. [....CHARLES LEE RAY....] Honda shook Yugi's arm, "I think we should get out of here NOW. Take a look..." Yugi and Co.'s eyes grew in horror as they saw Chucky's burning knife stuck... in a gasoline tank. Yugi stammered, "This warehouse must be filled with gasoline and oil! We've gotta hurry and get out!!" All five of them quickly ran out of the building as it started to explode, sending debris flying all over the harbor. Yugi and the gang ducked under a jeep that was parked outside of the warehouse grounds to shield themselves from the crashing items.  
  
//TEN MINUTES LATER//  
  
Jounouchi sighed, "I think it's over..." The gang peered up from behind the jeep and noticed that the damage wasn't little. The entire warehouse was totally wiped out as if it was never there, and the surrounding area was littered with debris. Mai brushed off her purple jacket and smiled, "Well it doesn't look like we'll see that jerk ever again." Honda grinned with content, "Yeah, I mean, there's no way anyone could've survived something like that." Jounouchi laughed proudly, "Yeah! We showed that bastard whats what!" Honda looked at Jounouchi dumbly, "What do ya mean by 'we'? It was Yugi who did all the work!" Yugi looked a bit depressed, "No, it was the Retrained Celtic Guardian who did it. He saved Mokuba; And we also have Mokuba to thank. If it weren't for him, I'd never know to dodge that knife." Mokuba looked on at the burning remains of the building, "I guess I shouldn't tell my brother about this. He wouldn't believe me anyway. I'm just glad that this is all over.... We won't be seeing that Chucky ever again, I hope..." Yugi smiled at Mokuba, but had a strange suspicion that Chucky was still out there...  
  
//A CARGO SHIP IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN, TWO WEEKS LATER//  
  
A man in a sailor suit carried a bunch of boxes down some cold corridors of the ship. He dropped one down, and tried to pick it back up, when he noticed a strange doll with a ripped face inside.  
  
//A POLICE IMPOUND IN AMERICA, A WEEK LATER AT MIDNIGHT//  
  
An attractive looking woman waltzed out the door of the police impound, but not before kissing the guard at his desk. The guard's chair turned around, revealing his neck which has been slit by a knife...  
  
//INSIDE A TRAILER SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA//  
  
The woman who had been to the police impound was busy stitching up Chucky's ripped face in her trailer, which was filled with dolls that lined up the walls.  
  
//A WHILE LATER...//  
  
The woman was busy taking a bath while watching The Bride of Frankenstein on an old black and white TV, which was eerily close to falling in the bathtub. Soon she started to hear someone open the door.. and voices nearby... [....CHARLES LEE RAY....]  
  
She saw Chucky, standing in the doorway. He then lunged at the blonde woman...  
  
//A WEEK AFTER THE SORTIE(fight)... IN A CAR//  
  
Chucky sat in the back of the car next to a girl doll. After the two teenagers, a male and a female, left the car to go get a snack or two from the 7-11 store, Chucky started to move around with glee. He then turned his head to the creepy blonde doll that was next to him, saying, "They're gone now, Tiffany!" The creepy girl doll turned it's head to Chucky's, with the voice of the woman who stitched him up, "Hello, Charles... So, just what were the names of the bastards that tried to hurt you, again? My memory hasn't been that good ever since you turned me in to a doll..." Chucky laughed at her, "Damn, your memory was never good at all when you were human! Anyway, there names were ANDY and YUGI. Get it right next time, bitch!" The girl doll twisted her head in anger, "Now what man calls their girlfriend a bitch, you bastard?!" Chucky chuckled at her, "Some things never change, Tiffany! Ah well, once we get back to normal, we'll show those little *^%@#&$ who not to mess with, right?!" The girl doll laughed creepily, "Of course I'll be there to support you this time!" Chucky giggled at the thought, "Nothing less from my bride to be... damn, I'm starting to not sound like myself!"  
  
//MEANWHILE, IN BATTLE CITY//  
  
Yami Yugi's legs were locked, as a buzz \saw inched his way, "Pandora!(Arkana) You must stop this madness right now! Release me and you too will be safe!" Pandora chuckled at Yami Yugi's predicament, "But it's so much more fun to raise the stakes every once in a while, ey Yugi?! And now I'll summon the Killer Doll!! And I'll use THIS magic card to suck up it's life and take away yours!" Yami Yugi's head spun as he remembered the last time that card was used by someone, but he couldn't let old memories get to him...  
  
//AFTER THE BATTLE IN THE 'SECRET' ARENA//  
  
Yugi and his friends walked on through Battle City, searching for the next challenge they'd face. Yugi noticed on the TV screens in an electronic store that they were playing the International Channel. On the TV they showed Japanese subtitles of what the English newscaster was saying. Yugi gasped in horror as he saw something startling on the TV. The newscaster just blared out, "If you've seen this Good Guy Doll, please report it at the number shown on the bottom of the screen. It is a very important piece of police evidence and detectives are frantically looking for it. Witnesses have claimed to have seen the doll along with another doll... 'walking' throughout their towns. Some even say that recent accidents including a truck explosion were actually caused by the dolls, but professionals just say that these people, who all claimed that their body temperatures and persperation levels rose because of the dolls' presence, were clearly seeing things.... seeing things... seeing things.... seeing things...... seeing things.... seeing things....."  
  
  
  
the end  
  
  
  
? 


	10. bonus Alternate Ending bonus

The King of Games meets The King of Horror  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING  
  
Notes: It seems that I didn't exactly like the way the ending turned out the first time, it shifted between too much scenes and didn't explain much things, plus I kinda rushed it. So I guessed that I'd write a different ending for the story; although the warehouse scenario is still the same, afterwards it'll be completely different. Oh yeah, and just for a little insurance, I don't own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! or Child's Play. That's because Kazuki Takahashi and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. own Yu-Gi-Oh! and MGM owns the Child's Play movies. Of course, if worse came to worse, I'd take the franchises off both there hands easily if they didn't want 'em anymore, lol. ;)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 1/5 Chucky's Cards: 2/5  
  
Yami Yugi threw forth his final card, "I summon the Retrained Celtic Guardian(this card is in the Japanese Yugi Structure Deck) from the Shadow Realm!" Out of the purple mist stepped a knight with dark red eyes and a sword. Chucky laughed at Yami Yugi's Guardian, "You were just bluffing! There's no chance in hell that it'll be able to kill the Black Magician!" The Black Magician stared at the Retrained Celtic Guardian evily, as it pointed it's green staff at the knight, launching it's magic energy at it. A blinding flash of light brightened up the warehouse, causing Chucky to look away. Once it dimmered down, Chucky stared in disbelief, as the Retrained Celtic Guardian was still standing, unharmed. Chucky gasped, "B-but HOW?! There's no way it could've survived that attack!!! It's just not possible!!!" Yami Yugi chuckled at the doll's stupidity, "Fool. Didn't you know that the Retrained Celtic Guardian wears mystical armor, protecting it from high-powered opponents! And the Black Magician certainly IS powerful indeed! Meaning that your attacks are futile against my Guardian!" Chucky tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, but his time was up. The Guardian charged towards the Dark Magician with his sword, and lunged it right through the Magician's torso, causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
Yami Yugi's Cards: 1/5 Chucky's Cards: 1/5  
  
Yami Yugi smirked, "Looks like we're even now, Chucky! You'd better hope that your next card is one that can save you, or else you'll be at MY mercy!" Chucky began to sweat himself, as he looked at his final card. Chucky began to persperate even more, as he noticed the card he held was Kuriboh! He then remembered the card that he stole from that kid in the alley; the Killer Doll card! Chucky grinned at Yami Yugi, "Unfortunately the next card I had was useless, but I know there's one OTHER way I can win, ee hee hee..." Chucky quickly switched the Kuriboh with the Killer Doll card, summoning it, "I summon the Killer Doll from the Shadow Realm!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" The Killer Doll, a demented doll that has a creepy face and a knife for a hand, ran over to the Retrained Celtic Guardian and stabbed him repeatedly until the Guardian fell. Chucky grinned at the sight, "Poor Yugi, it looks like you're going to have to pay the price for getting in my way. Its a shame, because even if you DID manage to kill me, I'd be back somehow! I always manage to! Eee hee heee hee!! Now, Yugi, it's playtime!!!" The Killer Doll ran straight towards Yami Yugi, ready to gouge him with the knife.  
  
Yami Yugi frowned at Chucky, saying, "You could have found a way to win with the card you originally held last, but you took the coward's way out! You tried to cheat, but even that won't save you this time! Prepare to play the Penalty Game!!!" The Retrained Celtic Guardian's wounds diappeared, and just as the Killer Doll leaped into the air trying to attack Yami Yugi, the Celtic Guardian quickly ran his sword through the demented doll's head. It then looked towards Chucky. Chucky began to sweat, "N-no!! Y-you can't do this to me!!..... A-Aha! I'll just summon this Kuriboh to s-stop you!" Chucky tried to summon the card, but nothing appeared. Yami Yugi sighed, "It seems that your mind is not focused, Chucky. But it doesn't matter anymore, because you're about to be at the mercy of the Retrained Celtic Guardian!" The sword wielding Guardian began to walk towards the doll, with it's hands gripped around the sword. Chucky began to panic, "F-Fine! Forget your damn games! Forget the damn kid! I can find a new child to posses for all I care! The difference is, you won't be sticking around to hear about it!!! Ah hahahaha!!!" Chucky ran over to the level that controlled Mokuba's chain, and pulled it down, lowering Mokuba closer into the vat of fire. Chucky giggled as he watched the screaming Mokuba descend into the vat of fire, "You saw what happened to that girl when I lowered HER into that vat! That fire burnt through her skin like a hot knife through butter!" Mokuba yelled out for help, but it didn't seem like anyone would come to his rescue as everything began to get hotter...  
  
Just then, the Retrained Celtic Guardian leaped in to the air, chopped the chain that held Mokuba, and tossed him out of the vat. Unfortunately, the Guardian began to burn in his final resting place. Chucky growled as he saw what happened, "DAMN YOU YUGI!!!!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE!!!!" Mokuba peered through the purple mist at Chucky, who held up his knife and prepared to chuck it at Yugi. The evil doll chuckled as he lit the wood handle of his knife with fire from the vat, and threw it with great ease at Yugi, who'd just turned into normal form. Mokuba watched as everything went in slow motion, and yelled out at Yugi, who didn't see the knife coming through the fog, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YUGI!!!!" Yugi's reflexes activated, as he just moved his head, barely dodging the burning knife. Yugi fell down on the warehouse's cement floor, gasping. Mokuba ran over to where Yugi was, asking if he was alright. Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai came to Yugi's aid too. Jounouchi smiled, "You're alright, Yugi! We could barely see what was going on; this strange purple fog just came outta nowhere!" Mai winked at Yugi, "You sure took care of that dumb doll, didn't you Yugi?" Yugi started to sweat again, "N-no! He's still in here! We've got to stop him before he gets away!" Outside of the warehouse, Yami Bakura growled in anger as he stomped from the building. {That damn idiot! I shouldn't have trusted him that he'd get Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. I guess I'll just have to wait until a more convenient oppurtunity arises, and I'll take Yugi's Puzzle MYSELF!}  
  
Mokuba and the others were still in the warehouse, and they began to hear a strange voice... [....charles lee ray...] Yugi began to sweat as the voice grew louder. [....CHARLES LEE RAY....] Honda shook Yugi's arm, "I think we should get out of here NOW. Take a look..." Yugi and Co.'s eyes grew in horror as they saw Chucky's burning knife stuck... in a gasoline tank. Yugi stammered, "This warehouse must be filled with gasoline and oil! We've gotta hurry and get out!!" All five of them quickly ran out of the building as it started to explode, sending debris flying all over the harbor. Yugi and the gang ducked under a jeep that was parked outside of the warehouse grounds to shield themselves from the crashing items.  
  
//TEN MINUTES LATER//  
  
Jounouchi sighed, "I think it's over..." The gang peered up from behind the jeep and noticed that the damage wasn't little. The entire warehouse was totally wiped out as if it was never there, and the surrounding area was littered with debris. Mai brushed off her purple jacket and smiled, "Well it doesn't look like we'll see that jerk ever again." Honda grinned with content, "Yeah, I mean, there's no way anyone could've survived something like that." Jounouchi laughed proudly, "Yeah! We showed that bastard whats what!" Honda looked at Jounouchi dumbly, "What do ya mean by 'we'? It was Yugi who did all the work!" Yugi looked a bit depressed, "No, it was the Retrained Celtic Guardian who did it. He saved Mokuba; And we also have Mokuba to thank. If it weren't for him, I'd never know to dodge that knife." Mokuba looked on at the burning remains of the building, "I guess I shouldn't tell my brother about this. He wouldn't believe me anyway. I'm just glad that this is all over.... We won't be seeing that Chucky ever again, I hope..." Yugi smiled at Mokuba, but had a strange suspicion that Chucky was still out there...  
  
Honda wiped some dirt off his jacket and started to walk towards the destroyed building, saying, "I'm gonna go check out the damage and see if ol Chucky is still lurking around." Jounouchi got up and followed him, "I'll go with ya too; A guy can never be too careful, especially when he's dealin' with a mass murderer!" Mai began to ask Yugi, "So, Yugi, just how were you able to summon those monsters and stuff? That was kinda cool; maybe you could teach me how-" Yugi cut her off, "I don't really think it was me who did it, Mai.... Besides, it's dangerous to attempt something like that..." Mai shrugged and sat on top of the jeep, "Well, whatever it was, I didn't get to see much of it. That purple fog thing was too heavy; and just where did that come from anyway?" Yugi laughed at Mai's questions, "I'm not Einstein! Its not like I know everything there is to know about the universe, Mai. I still don't know everything about my Millenium Puzzle or the ancient spirit that resides in it." Mai got a puzzled look on her face as she asked Yugi, "What do you mean by that? What spirit?" Just before Yugi could answer, Mokuba kept poking Yugi's arm, "Yugi, someone's coming!" Yugi noticed Bakura was running towards him in a field of overgrown grass nearby, yelling, "Yugi! Are you alright?!" Yugi ran up to Bakura and asked, "B-Bakura, I'm alright, but what about you? Are you o.." Bakura cut him off and chuckled, "Oh I'm quite alright, Yugi. I was wondering what was going on when I heard that explosion, and then I saw you guys over here and thought you might be hurt or something." Yugi stammered, "B-but you don't remember being inside the warehouse earlier?" Bakura looked puzzled, "Whatever do you mean, Yugi? I don't recall ever being inside that building at anytime. Maybe you were just seeing things..."  
  
Yugi laughed at Bakura, "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, about your Chucky doll, I.... Well, you haven't been missing it, have you?" Bakura pondered, "Well, I was heading towards your house to inquire if you had seen it around, but I wound up here by accident..." Yugi said, "We don't have the doll, Bakura, I'm sorry. Maybe you could get another collectible item from America next time grandpa goes on one of his trips?" Yami Bakura thought, {Oh I know there's one 'item' that I want... from you, Yugi!} Bakura replied to Yugi, "I suppose; then again, the only other things your grandfather was able to get me as 'souveniers' were an old, blank videotape that I haven't watched yet, and an old hockey mask; I reckon he found those at a thrift store or something. Is your grandfather running out of money, Yugi?" Yugi thought, {At least a blank videotape and a hockey mask aren't creepy, killer dolls.... Wait a minute; Grandpa!} Yugi remembered something and yelled out to Jounouchi and Honda, "Guys! We need to hurry and get back to the Game Shop! Grandpa might be in trouble!" Jounouchi yelled back, "But Yugi, we're not done searchin' the..." Yugi yelled out again, "Chucky might've done something to him when he went to kidnap Mokuba!" Honda closed a box he was inspecting and said, "Well what are we waiting for? C'mon, Jounouchi, he's probably blown sky-high with the rest of this place." Mai jumped in her car and started up the ignition, "Well, hop in everybody!" Everybody jumped in the car, including Bakura. Mai stepped on the accelerator and they zoomed off. Mai told Yugi, "Just tell me the directions and we'll be there in no time, Yugi!"  
  
//The Game Store; Yugi's House//  
  
Yugi rushed in through the front door and saw his Grandpa lying on the floor, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Are you alright?! Grandpa wake up!!" Jounouchi and the others began to sweat as they noticed the room felt unusually cold. Jounouchi looked upwards at the ceiling and noticed something, "Uh, Yugi... That strange purple thing hoverin' around the room isn't a decoration, right?" Yugi looked upwards at the ceiling and saw it; a purple cloud zipping around the ceiling, and it sorta had the form of Chucky's evil face. Bakura grimaced as he transformed into his dark form. Yami Bakura snickered, "So it seems as if the spirit of Charles Lee Ray doesn't understand the term 'unwanted guests'. I suppose it's just here to take someone down with him..." Yugi was sweating and asked, "What do you mean, Bakura?! What did it do to my grandpa?!" Yami Bakura chuckled, "It's quite simple: His spirit can easily kill off anyone it chooses, but it comes with a price. Along with the person that is killed, the spirit will be as well. As long as it harms someone, it will be harmed as well...." Yugi asked Yami Bakura, "But how do you know about all this?!" Yami Bakura grinned again, "Now's not the time to ask questions, Yugi. Luckily my Millenium Ring can take care of situations such as these..." Mai, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda stared in awe as Yami Bakura's Millenium Ring shot out a brilliant light at the spirit of Charles Lee Ray. The purple cloud moaned eerily as it floated out of the store. Yami Bakura thought to himself, {Sure, the secrets of the Millenium Items are still an enigma, but at least I have figured out some of them, heh heh...}  
  
Just then, Sugoroku got up, gasping for air, "Y-Yugi! Oh.... Yugi, thank goodness you're safe.... And Mokuba too.. I searched everywhere for you!" Jounouchi and Honda set Yugi's grandpa down on the chair in the living room. Yugi said with tears in his eyes, "I'm so glad that you're alright, grandpa! But... what happened?" Sugoroku groaned a bit as he tried to remember, "Well... I remember I went to take out the garbage, and Rebecca helped me with the other bags... Mokuba was in your room busy looking at his cards... When me and Rebecca came back in, Mokuba was gone! We searched for hours, and we couldn't find him anywhere near the Game Store, and we even asked the police for help... By the time we got back home, it was late, and there was this strange purple cloud that... attacked us... Oh dear Lord! Rebecca! Where is she?!" The group ran into Yugi's room and saw the girl on the floor, with her arm around her teddy bear, and her face was unusually pale.  
  
Mokuba shook her arm, but she didn't wake up, "Rebecca? Can you hear me?... Please... wake up..." Jounouchi went over to the little girl and took her in his arms as he sat down on a bench. Jounouchi gently shook her, "Hey, kiddo... Get up, your old pal Jounouchi's here! C'mon, aren't you going to wake up?" Everyone in the room began to grow fearful. Jounouchi's heart sank even more when he noticed the girl was as pale as a zombie, "C'mon, Rebecca, get up already! Chucky's not here anymore! We got rid of that punk! C'mon, open your eyes already! Please! Don't do this again, you're scarin' me! Please wake up..... I believe ya, kid.... it was the doll.... he was alive.... b-but we stopped him... You've got to get up already; Yugi's gramps did, so you should too! C'mon! Why isn't she getting up, Bakura?!" Bakura gulped, "W-well, even though the spirit of Charles only attacked them with only a bit of himself, it still might have been too much... for her.... Sugoroku was able to survive because he was s-stronger..." Jounouchi's heart sank as he grew with anger and sadness, "No, Bakura! It can't be true! Rebecca could've handled it.... I just know she c-can.... She's a tough kid..... R-Remember when she thought that Sugoroku stole her gramps' Blue Eyes White Dragon card and fought Yugi? There are f-few people on this planet who would even dare of calling m-me names.... And she was one of them... R-Rebecca... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I called you a brat back then... You were just tryin' to stick up for your grandpa, thats all. I couldn't even stick up for Yugi when I first met him... That jerkoff, Ushio, beat up me and Honda that one time, and Yugi stood up for us, and was beat up too because of it... Since when have I stood up for my friends?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE, NOT HER!!!" Jounouchi began to cry, as his tears landed on Rebecca's blonde hair and her pale face. Everyone else stayed quiet, as their eyes began to water up. Jounouchi continued to sob, "... I don't b-belive it... I'm usually the tough guy... I s-shouldn't b-be crying... b-but, R-Rebecca, I care about you a-as much as I care about my sister... I-I don't want y-you to die... I'm sorry.... I swear that if you just would wake up, I'll live my life as a better person.... f-for my sister, Shizuka, and for you, Rebecca..."  
  
Mai walked over to Jounouchi and handed him her napkin, "Don't blow your nose in it, Jounouchi. And believe me, if you deserved to die, I'd have killed you already... The fact of the matter is, you really are a good person, even though you do act like a goof-ball every now and then." Jounouchi still sobbed as he took Mai's tissue, "Name one time when I ever stood up for my friends, Mai..." Mai groaned, "You idiot! You won the Duelist Kingdom tournament for your sister, remember?! Be proud of yourself, Jounouchi! If you would show who you really are more often, the girls would be swarming around you!" As Jounouchi realized that he has stood up for his friends, Rebecca's face returned to it's normal shade, and she began to moan a bit as she rubbed her eyes. Jounouchi's heart rose as he noticed she was alive, "Rebecca! Y-you're alive!" Rebecca softly giggled when she saw Jounouchi's happy face, "W-Why are you so happy, you just got in second place you know..." Soon everyone else in the room leapt with joy as they crowded around, except for Yami Bakura, who headed out of the store, thinking, "Pheh... Who cares, anyway? Nothing lost, nothing gained... I suppose that once Yugi learns the secrets of his Puzzle, I'll go ahead and take it away from the fool... Its strange though, how my Millenium Ring enabled the doll to understand Japanese... And the fact that it brang him to life.. I just hope that some deranged fool doesn't bring that accursed doll back to life... for their sake..."  
  
//A FEW MONTHS LATER//  
  
Yugi and his friends walked on through Battle City, searching for the next challenge they'd face. Yugi noticed on the TV screens in an electronic store that they were playing foreign television. On the TV they showed Japanese subtitles of what the English newscaster was saying. Yugi gasped in horror as he saw something startling on the TV. The newscaster just blared out, "If you've seen this Good Guy Doll, please report it at the number shown on the bottom of the screen. It is a very important piece of police evidence and detectives are frantically looking for it. This doll is very relevant to the Charles Lee Ray case from the early '90s. Witnesses have claimed to have seen the doll along with another doll, which resembles a blonde girl... 'walking' throughout their towns. Some even say that recent accidents including a truck explosion were actually caused by the dolls, but professionals just say that these people, who all claimed that their body temperatures and persperation levels rose because of the dolls' presence, were clearly seeing things.... seeing things... seeing things.... seeing things...... seeing things.... seeing things....."  
  
  
  
the end  
  
  
  
? 


	11. Outro

The King of Games meets the King of Horror  
  
COMMENTS, ETC.  
  
Ah, well, this is the end of my first fanfic, and it actually turned out way better than I thought it would. I'm guessing this was a mild success, with me gaining about 1 review for each chapter; not a bad start, no? Well, either way, it was a nice little learning experience in the unexplored realm of writing. I always have these vast ideas for stories and videogames and scary movies and stuff, that it seems kinda impossible to actually make these ideas come to life; My point is, not everyone will see this story as I do, and I won't be suprised if NONE find it scary in any way. So I guess I tried to make it disturbing, which is another important aspect of the Chucky movies, and I suppose I pulled it all off okay. But enough rambling; For all those not in 'the know' of everyone's favorite killer-doll-who's-actually-an-insane-murderer-trapped-inside-of-a-Good-Guy-Doll, here's a good website for you to check out:  
  
http://www.chucky-online.com  
  
It's got info on all 4 of the Chucky films, and even has pictures, sound clips, movies, etc... But just to clear some stuff up, I don't work on the website nor am affiliated with it in any way. In fact, fanfiction.net is probably gonna be the most I'll be affiliated with any website ever. -_-;  
  
Anyways, as for all you authors and authoresses(which there were ALOT of, I'm not complaining though, heh.), here are my silghtly amusing and pointless comments for ya'll.  
  
AngelBaby (too lazy to sign in) ----Lol...  
  
(Thanks, I'm suprised there was someone else on this planet who actually likes BOTH Chucky AND Yu-Gi-Oh!, you're cool, dude!)  
  
Yugi   
  
(Sorry I couldn't put Yugi in a bit more; I'd be more than glad to if I hadn't wrote the story out at first. -_-;  
  
But yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to include him a bit more on my future stories, and I did give him a somewhat bigger part in the Alternate-Ending. So, um, thanks for the review I guess. ^_^; )  
  
Sarah   
  
(Well, thanks I suppose... I didn't think I dragged it on that much, did I?)  
  
Lady Dragon   
  
(Thanks, glad to hear that you want to read it! Wow, I'm not such a loser after all!)  
  
Sailor-Angel   
  
(Dang, you actually thought I wrote the best fanfic ever?! Sweet... Thanks, that was really nice of you to say there! I think you're a great writer too, and am starting to read your stories, which are great too. Thanks again, you rock!)  
  
Kitten   
  
(That one word says more than a sentence could, lol.... Thanks!)  
  
Silverdrake   
  
(I'm not on crack, I don't swing that way. Coke is better; lol, just kidding, but thanks anyways. I always knew I was a genius at something; I should be glad that there isn't much horror/supernatural fanfic writers out there, because now most of the ideas shall be mine! Bwaa haa haa haa!!!..............)  
  
Well, thanks peoples for everything. *Notices that he's acting totally out of character*  
  
Um.... eeeheeeheeehee.... beware, for my next fanfic will be even more demented and creepy and scary and frightening and horrifying and all that good stuff. See ya soon! :D  
  
-Rob -----On a completely different note, hates working at Adventure City: The Best Theme Park Ever(if you're on crack). 


End file.
